Lost and Found
by Urania Black
Summary: They thought he was lost. They always did. But he was not lost. He knew exactly where he was.


**Title:** Lost and Found

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** none

**Summary:** They thought he was lost. They always did. But he was not lost. He knew exactly where he was.

**DISCLAIMER:** All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** It started out as something different, but morphed into what it is now. I had intended for it to be longer, but this is all my muse would give me.

They thought he was lost. They always did. But he was not lost. He knew exactly where he was. He had painstakingly made his way through the many halls of Hogwarts without being seen and had made it all the way down to his rock by the lake. For now he would bask in the warmth of the fading sun. The lake was a spectacular place to be at dusk. He would wait patiently for the sun to begin its descent behind the horizon while he visited with Horace, more commonly known to the students of Hogwarts as the giant squid. But he had a name just like all creatures do and he very much liked to be called it.

Horace would tell him tales of the old Hogwarts. He had been in the lake since before the founders had discovered this remote area of land. He recalled when Albus Dumbledore was a first year and toppled into the lake much like the young Dennis Creevy. Horace told tales of a small chubby boy by the name of Tom Riddle who reminded him strongly of Neville Longbottom. It is always the ones you least expect, Horace had said wisely one day. Horace also told him of all the Weasley's who had graced the halls of Hogwarts. The feud between the Weasley's and Malfoy's had begun on the shore of this very lake (Horace was assured it would be resolved here as well). There was the story of young Minerva McGonagall who had acted strangely like Luna Lovegood. And then Lily Evans who, Horace said, Hermione Granger was almost a complete replica of. In turn he would provide Horace with stories from within the castle walls. He spoke of tortured love affairs, rotten professors, and the strange nightmares of Harry Potter. He heard everything for no one ever knew he was there. Crookshanks would occasionally join them and sometimes Pig and Hedwig would fly in to make sure all was well with everyone. Hedwig would inform them all of what was happening in the outside world, but what she knew was few and far between. And only what she gathered from the _Daily Prophet_ or _The Quibbler_.

On this day, however, the two friends did not trade stories with one another, but sat in a companionable silence to watch the sun move blissfully across the sky. He liked these days with Horace the best. No words needed to ever be spoken. Shards of midnight blue, purple, and black splintered the light of the sun. Pink and orange fingers pulled out a blanket of twinkling stars. Dusk was a magnificent time at the lake. A soft breeze slowly pushing the small waves against the rocky shore. The weeping willow dipping the tips of its leafy fingers into the cool water. Chirping crickets replaced songbirds and the quiet only night can bring began to fall around them.

He was not lost. He knew exactly where he was. He was safe. He was free. He was happy. Life was good. If only he could bottle this happiness and share it with the students and professors who always seemed so glum nowadays. But what could you expect with an evil wizard running around. He could never quite remember his name, which was probably due to the fact no one ever seemed to use it. This he could not understand and did not think he ever would.

"Oh, I forgot my Arithmancy book at Hagrid's. You two go on ahead. I'll catch up." He knew that voice. Turning on his rock to face Hagrid's hut both he and Horace watched a small form dart through the darkness. Returning with her book she stopped to admire the natural wonder of the lake when she caught sight of him.

It was Hermione. He liked Hermione. She was always very gentle and nice.

"Trevor!" she exclaimed scooping him up. "Neville will be so relieved. He has been searching for you all day. He is forever losing you." Until later Horace, Trevor thought.

He was not lost. He knew exactly where he was. He was in the arms of Hermione on his way back to the Gryffindor common room. There he would be safely returned to Neville's loving hands. That night he would listen to all the tales the boys would spin before making his journey back down to the lake.

No, Trevor was never lost. But despite this fact it always seemed he was being found.


End file.
